the god of dxd
by Loser-582
Summary: what if mori jin was teleported to the world of highschool dxd
1. 1

W-what the…?!

I can't…

Feel any

Power…

? Said mori jin

'A cup is in the air on top of muri jin head,

What's.. That…?!

All of my power is getting sucked into it…!

Said mori jin

Mori jin you probably don't know what that is do you? Since you've been in the heavenly realm (skyscraper) this whole time...

HOLY GRAIL a cup which holds the blood of the son of god who was killed.

It's the only halidom which allows humans to fight back against gods. To put it simply, you're the supreme god or whatever.

Although the downside is that it takes time for it to unleash its power. Said Park Mu-Bong

So was it the holy grail that he activated before?! Though mori jin

Halidom

(national treasure)

Holy grail

Still, don't be discouraged! I can only use it three times since it's such a ridiculously powerful item. Said Park Mu-Bong

goh world

Championship

Consolation

Match

I've been saving every ounce of power for this opportunity! Said Park Mu-Bong

~flashback~

The holy grail of Vatican! Damn! They said they didn't have it…

And now,

They're wasting it's power… on that?

What the hell!! Said Park Mu-Bong

~Flashback end~

Jade

Emperor

(Dante)

Vs

Mori hui

~flashback~

Man,it takes forever to activate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Vatican national

Treasure:

Holy grail

The king's natural force has been sealed away, said

You little!! Said dante

~Flashback end~

Jin Tae-Jin hit Park Mu-Bong with his head

Hmph! Shouted Jin Tae-Jin

'whack,

?! Mutered Park Mu-Bong

That's right!

It's so like

You to challenge

Me like this!

You nasty

Bastard! said Jin Tae-Jin

Aren't

You

Going to

Criticize

me for

Being

cowardly? Said Park Mu-Bong

Is not

'even 17 years'

Worth of

Power

Enough?!, thought Park Mu-Bong

Hmph! Hised Park Il-Pyo

He back-

Stabbed

Him?! Said

Don't you move! Said Park Mu-Bong

Park Mu-Bong used his power to push Park Il-Pyo And ? To the group leaving a handprint with a cross in the middle

''wham,

Thud because Park Il-Pyo is being forced to the ground

Thud because Park Il-Pyo Is being forced to the ground

Do i look like

A goddamn

Joke to you?

Huh? Said Park Mu-Bong

You…!

This is what

You were

Up to when

You sent

The monster

Troops away

First… said Park Il-Pyo

''it's a whole

Different level

Of power from

Before..!,thought Park Il-Pyo

Stop resisting said

?! Park Il-Pyo was surprised

Still, we've

Fought together

On the same side,

So we don't want to

Finish you off

Ourselves. Said

?! ? Was caught off guard

Let me just

Ask you

One thing!

Why are you bothering

Mh grandson?! Said Jin Tae-Jin

You've got

It all wrong!

I'm fighting

You in order

to strike

Mori jin

Since

there's no

Way you would

Let that

Happen! Said Park Mu-Bong

Then I'll

Ask you again.

Why are you attacking my

Grandson? Said Jin Tae-Jin

Isn't that obvious?

It's now the

age of humans. said Park Mu-Bong

Please…

Don't… forget…

Our...promise…siad

There's no

need for gods

Like mori jin

Anymore said

Bullsh!t said Jin Tae-Jin

Did you

Know that this

Entire plan

began thanks to you?

~flashback~

I thought

This was an undefeatable

Power… said Park Mu-Bong

~flashback puse~

After losing

To you 17 years ago

A question occurred

To me.

~flashback resume~

After all "borrowed power"

Cannot exceed

A mere human's

Strength,huh?

~flashback puse~

Ismartial arts

Warriors i.e humans are more powerful than borrowed power warriors, perhaps us humans are greater than the gods.

~flashback resume~

''you were born to be "a king"who will reform this world.,

The best shaman in korea my ass… she may be bogus.

~flashback end~

we are greater, Then

Shouldn't we be

The ons ruling them? Said

You

Shameful little punk.why are you

Blaming me for being a weakling?! Said Jin Tae-Jin

If i don't have enough power,

I,will,even,

Give,my life!!! Thought

While giving a punch To Jin Tae-Jin

I won!!

I did it !!

Damnit…! Said Jin Tae-Jin

Mori jin is staring at is grandfather falling

You're next,

Jaecheon-

Daeseong. Said Park Mu-Bong

''no...mori.

Move!

Temejin!!

Mori is screaming

I can't feel anything…

My power...is gone..

Move…

Please

Please

Please

You may

Be a supreme

God or whatever,

But you can't do anything

About this, can you? Said

Do i have to pray to the gods or something?!

It that all said soohyuk lee

No!

This is a simple movement that

I have imprinted on my body

Through hundreds and thousands of repetitions!

Jin Tae-Jin kicks

Whack

Mori jin is losing control of his power which is causing a big explosion

Mori...

Please..

Stay alive…

And…

Jin Tae-Jin has a flashback when mori was a kid

Don't

Hate people

To much…

A big explosion happen

~flashback~

Why!

I came all the way

To the india like

you told me to.

Why are you doing this!? Why!

Tathagata!! Said mori

~in the future~still in flashback~

This is your final ordeal.

Show me how improved you are.

What a shame…

Son goku…

After wandering around

The entire india…

And even being able to become buddha

Yourself…

You ended up failing the final test.

Ultimately

You cannot erase

Your corrupt nature…

The punishment for the taboo that you violated will be great. Said tathagata

Shut up,

tathagata.

You're

The one who

Broke your

Promise.

This place is going to br your grave as of today.

The fight began

After the fight mori jin was floating in space

I can't believe you made it this far… you really are amusing me.

I will allow you to live in return,

Would you make a bet with me? Said the jade emperor

Mori wokes up

And seas people dead around him he runs toward. Samjang

S..samjang..

Eat me sais sajamg

Eat me and avenge bajie and wujing…

I was foolish… said samjang.

Mori started eating samjang

''if you eat samjang's flesh, you become immortal or..,

? Umph

Gulp

'Obtain great power.,

Having regained previously sealed fiery eyes and golden pupils

Jaechon-

Daesong defeated tathagata' and ended up becoming a being in a higher dimension than before..

That is the jaecheondaeseong

Whom you fought today.

You could

Say that he's a different jaecheon-

Daeseong from the one that we saw back

In the heavenly great war. Said odin

Having. Been betrayed by the gods this time, he will be betrayed by humans, and once again, he will fail to protect the ones closest to Him … hehehe …. Said odin.

Rumble

-scene change-

Mori jin was floating in a void of darkness there was nothing he could see and i looked like the void goes on forever

"Where am i thought i was supposed to b..

Mori stopped speaking when he saw a big red dragon flying through the void and the dragon seems to notice mori and says

[Who might you be young one and how did you get in her] said the Dragon

"My name is Mori jin and what's your

Mr dragon"said mori jin

[ well I'm known as great red or also known as the Apocalypse Dragon and

True Red Dragon God and now you have to tell me how you got here] said great red

"Know that you maintain it where am i thought that i was with my grandpa

And Park when he killed my grandpa but i don't remember anything else can you tell me where i am great red" said mori

[Your telling me you don't know how you got her or where you are well let me tell you we are in the dimensional gap] said great gred

"The dimensional gap never heard of it but great red can you take me to earth" said mori

[Why do you want to go to earth mori]

Said great red

"The last place i remember being at is on earth somewhere in asia"said mori

[So you came her from earth I'll make a portal so you can go to earth it might not be the place you're thinking considering that asia is a relay big continent and i might send you to a place you don't know is that all right mori]said great red

" it doesn't matter that much as long as if my friend are ok that's all that matters to me" said mori

[Ok] great read opened a portal [go through that and it will take you somewhere in asia] said great red

"Thank you for all your help great red"

As mori jin said that he walled to the portal

He was gone

[What a weird kid that mori jin is] said great red

-scene break-

'' where am I why in a building why does that girl have black wing's and why is the other one one that cross, though mori

"Who goes there" said the girl with black wing's

"Why do you have that girl on that cross"

"Why is a filthy human telling me what to do you should be grateful because i'm going to kill you" said the girl with black wings

A spear of light was forming in her hand

Then she threw it at me

I dodged the spear coming towards me

"I'm impressed you can Dodge that for a

Human bet can you dodge this" said the girl with black wing's wheel forming a bunch of spears of light

''i cant dodge that many i have to do something i know what to do,thought mori

The spears were about to hit him

Mori said

(Mo-ri Jin Orijineol: Cheonglyong-ui Gag)

When Mo-ri kick it looked like a blue Dragon came out to destroyed the light spears and mad a hole in the ceiling

"What was that how can a human do that…

What are you really" said the girl with black wing

"Me my name is mo-ri jin and I'm the monkey king it's a pleasure to meet and what might your name be" said mo-ri

"Wait what you say your the monkey king but you don't look anything like the monkey king are you just messing with me do you take me as a fool"said the girl with black wing's

"I'm not lying to you i am the monkey king and you still haven't answered my question what's your name" said mo-ri

But at that moment a boy came in that looked like he was in highschool he had brown hair and wearing a school uniform

And he said

"Raynare what are you doing to asia tell me now"s said the boy

"You are too late issei it's only a matter of time when i have twilight healing" said the girl now known as Raynare

"So Raynare is you name why do you have black wing's Raynare"said mo-ri

"Wheel guess you already know my name well i'm a fallen angel and i won't hold back any more with you"said Raynare

"so you're still trying to kill me we'll i might not hold back i will go all out" siad mo-ri

And his clothes changed into his armor

Yongpyo

"Am i supposed to be in impressed by that your clothes simply just changed"

Said Raynare

Raynare formed a light spear and fired it at mori but to Raynare surprise the spears didn't Pierce him

"What it should have pierced your heart but it didn't how did you do it" said Raynare

"If you want to know the things I'm wearing is my armor so that's why your spear didn't pierce me"said mo-ri

"What that thing you're wearing is armor"said Raynare

"Yes it is guess it's my turn now" said mo-ri

Mori armor is starting to change into Speed what you look like the same but with wings that have Jets Inside

"Here i go" said mo-ri

Mori disappeared and appeared where Rayner was standing and there's a crash in the wall that the smoke cleared out and it was Rayner in the wall knocked out

"You should get that girl off of that cross"siad mo-ri

"I guess you're right"said issei

After getting the girl off she opened her eyes and saw issei and a unfamiliar person standing next to issei

"Did you save me issei" said the girl

"No asia he did i just did nothing" sid issei will pointing at mo-ri

"We should get out of here"said mori

"Yes we should" said both asia and issei

A/n this is my first crossover between highschool dxd and the god of highschool

And i hope you enjoy the story and sorry for the long interdiction it was to explain how he got to the dimensional gap in a way and if you liked it i get enough people opinions i might continue the story with that said loser boy out.

Bye

P.s

As you can see mori still as his armor.


	2. chapter 2

Thanks for the people who read the first chapter and i don't know where this story is going yet so i hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 2

We were going up the stairs until we reach the top there i saw a red haired girl next to her was a girl with black hair she was smiling while looking at the direction where we stood and there was a girl with white hair and showing no expression next to her was a boy with blond hair and he was holding a sword than the raid haired girl started walking and. Said

"issei get away from him now tell me who you are and what you doing in my territory"

Said the girl with red hair

"Buchou he help me save asia so why do i have to get away from him)said issei

"But still we don't know what his purpose is for being here so i'm just being careful issei and can you tell me your name"said the red hair girl will pointing

I notice she was pointing at me

"my name is mo-ri jin and it's a pleasure to meet you what's your name"said mori jin

"I'm rias gremory and this is my queen akeno" she said will pointing at akeno

"are are it's a pleasure to met you mo-ri"said akeno

"And this is my knight Kiba"

"It a pleasure meeting you"said kiba

"And this is Koneko"she pointed at koneko

But she just stared at me

"When it's nice to meat all of you to but can you tell me where i am i don't know where we are." said mori

"What do you mean you don't know where you are mori"said rias

"As i said i don't know where i am" said mori

"Ok if you don't know then how did you get here" said rias

"Oh how i got her i think it was by a portal" said mori

"You got here by a portal than who sent you"said rias

"I think his name was great red or something"said mori

"Did you say great red the strongest dragon alive"said rais

"Is he really that strong"said mori

"Have you never heard who great red is"said rias

"No not until today"said mori

"Ok do you have a places to stay and how old are you"said rias

"No i don't have a home and i'm 17 years old"said mori

(A\n mori jin is 17 (Biologically) but he is

1000 (Chronologically))

"Ok you can come with me mori"said rais

~scene breaks~

Im front of a big mansion

"This is where you will stay with me"said rias

"Ohhh its so big"said mori

"Yes it is mori"said rias

~in the mansions~

"I'll show you to your room"said rais

some minutes later

rias open the door the room was big with a big bed in the middle and with a dresser and a closet and a mirror

"this is my room"siad mori

"Yes and you will be going to school at kuoh academia as a 2 year"said rais

"Why do i have to go to school"said mori

"Be course it mandatory for 17 year-old to go to school until they graduate"said rias

"Ok i will go to school"

"Ok you better go to sleep because you have school tomorrow and will get you school uniform ready"said rias

"Ok have a nice night"said mori

"Same to you"said rias

Mori than whant and lead in bed

''what she didn't say did tell me where i am

Maybe i'll ask tomorrow,mori though

And then mori fell asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Г~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Г~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

A\n how was the chapter was it good i hope so and as a thought should mori get a harem or just one girl and as always loserbou out

Bye~


	3. chapter 3

A/n i forgot about Asia she went with rias to her house and i hope you like the chapter

Chapter 3

As i woke up somebody knock on the door

"come in"said mori

The door open and a maid cam in

"Mister mori here is your uniform"said the maid

"Thank you very much" said mori

"Your welcome and breakfast is ready you better her before it gets cold"said maid

" I'll be there but I have to change into my uniform" said mori

"Okay I'll be going" said the maid

"Ok bye"said mori

The maid coming on left and Mori changed in to the school uniform and went downstairs to the dining room

Ans saw rias and asia

"Hello rias" said mori

"Hello mori and this is asia the girl you help isseo save"said rias

"Hello mori"said asia

"Hello to you to asia are you feeling well"said mori

"Yes i am and thank you for saving me"siad asia

"It was nothing i see your going to kuah academy to asia"said mori

"yes i'm going to be a 2 year what year are you in mori"said asia

"I'm going to be a 2 year to i'll be a surprise if we are in the same class"said mori

"Yes i hope were in the same class mori

We better hurry and eat before we're late for our first day"said asia

"Yeah your right"said mori

~scene breaks~

In the classroom

"Ok everybody we got 2 new student that are transforming today you may comin now" said the teacher

I hope it a hot girl

Do you think she has big oppai

I hope it's a pretty boy

Yeah me too

The door open to student walking in and

It was a boy and a girl the boy was going to introduced himself

"Hello my name is mori jin its a pleasure to meet you"

"Hello my name is Asia Argento its pleasure to meet you" said asia

"You can find a empty sit anywhere"said the teacher

~time skip a few weeks~

~after school~

"Hey asia,mori what are you going to do if your doing nothing why not com to the club"said issei

"Ok i'll go to the club" said mori

"Me too" said asia

"Ok i'll show you the way"said issei

~in the old building at the orc club room~

Issei knocked on the door

"You can come in" said rais

Issei opened the door

Hello there mori and asia"siad rais

"Hello there rais" said asia

"Hello" said mori

As they took a sit

But then a magic circle appears

And there were figures coming out of it and it was people

"How long has it been since i been in the human world i can't believe you decided to stay her rias"

"Riser what are you doing here you're not supposed to be here until the meating date" said rias

"Who is this guy Buchou" said issei

"Issei his Buchou future husband"said akeno

"Wait what Buchou husband"said issei

A/n hello how was the chapter please review the story so i know that your enjoying the story

And loserboy out

Bye~~~


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Written by loserboy 582

Edited by Inhumqn

"You should stop, as I keep telling you that

I won't marry you. I will marry the person I choose" said Rias

"But Rias, why do you always refuse to marry me knowing that this marriage is important for restoring the pillar clans, so they can stay pure blood, and also you know that Zeoticus and Sirzechs agreed with my father for this marriage to happen, you know, it's futile to refuse the marriage." Taking a deep breathe and continuing "The Clan's head might think you do not care for traditions" riser said

"My Father, Brother, and the whole clan made this decision, because they were in a rush for the last time riser I will not marry you" said Rias.

"for the final time rias, riser bares the reputation of the house of phenex smarchinh our good name is unacceptable"said riser

"Hey" said issei.

"Riser doesn't seem to care if has to insenerat ever one in this room you will return to the underworld with me" said Riser.

"There is no need for incineration, my lady, lord Riser as you know that i'm here by order of Sirzechs Which means there will be no description of peace"said grafiya

"When told ominous thing from one who is known as the ultimate queen even riser can become somewhat fearful"said riser

"My master in tesapted there will be conflict of some sort as such assaines a last resort should communication break down" said grafiya

Yes of course he did would you care to be little more specific" said rias

"If my lady insect of putting here personal perestiom obov of her family she is to settle this via a rating game"said grafiya

"Wait what's a rating game that sound familiar what i think sona manshined something like that before did she"said issei

"it's a game noble devil play with each other long story short they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins" said kiba

"like the chest thing"said issei

" exactly it's the reason we have individual power that are inspired by What we call [evil piece] in order to Play the rating game"said akeno

"Okay that's good to know" said issei

"Riser has played through numerous rating game and has scored several wins for himself unfortunately my inexperience bride has never even qualified for a official game"said riser

" he knows Only mature devils are allowed are to participate so it's not as she had how much opportunity"said akeno

"So you saying where at a disadvantage" said issei

"We got more to worry about that" said Koneko

Rias i have to ask is this adorable group the extent of you servant there all you have"said riser

"If so what if they are"said rias

"Hahaha"riser laughed and snapped his fingers and a magic circle with a phoenix Clan symbol appeared and 15 Silhouettes appear and there all girls

"Riser has 15 prices in other words i have a complete set"said riser

"15 and there all hot as hell damn issei hates him so much why can't i be this guy"said issei

"My dear why is your servant looking at me and weeping uncontrollably" said riser

"Because his dream is to have a harem" said rias

"ew what a total Barbarian"said a Blonde hair girl

"Oh is that so" riser turns his head "Yubelluna" said riser

"Yes my lord" said Yubelluna

She walked over to riser and they start to make out for a while and he starts to group her

"Dame" said issei

"Ahh" mound yubelluna

"No matter how long you live you'll never have what i do you just a lower class devil"said

"Shut up once i stop sucking at this devil shit i will get all the ladies i want stupid penex breath or should i say Phoenix breath(or something)"said issei

"How dare you it will be best if you remember you place when you speak to me" said riser

"Screw you the only person i need to impress is rias" said issei

"Calm down that's enough"said rais

"I don't give a shit what you think of me"said issei

"Issei" thought rias

"We don't need to play a dame game" said issei well jumping to fight riser

"Issei no"said asia

"Mira" said riser than a blue haired girl jumped in front of issei

"What's she supposed to do she's tiny"said issei but then she has going to hit issei but was stopped by a hend

"Why would you hit issei out of nowhere" said mori

"I'm impressed that you apple to stop my servant attack so easily it looks like you don't have weak servants after all rias"said riser

"Sorry to disappoint you but he is not one of my servants he is just a regular student at the school and he is not a devil" said rias

"Then why is he doing her if he is not involved to the supernatural world why bring a human into this rias"said rise

"grafiya please tell my brother i agree to the rating game"said rias

"I will inform immediately" said grafiya

Riser starts to laugh

"Riser believe me when I say we will annihilate you" said rias

" I am looking forward to it dear riser will see you at the game" said riser will he went to the other girls and he started laughing when the magic circle activated to take them away and Fire.

"What just happened here i'm having trouble understanding what just happened"said mori

"That was riser and he is rias fiance and he came here to convince rias to marry here"said akeno

"Ok grafiya when is the rating game and can mori participate"said rias

"The rating game will be in the next 10 days so you have time for training your pearge and i should take my leave so that i can tell sirzech him to see if mori can participate in the rating game"said grafiya and with that grafiya left

"Starting Tomorrow we will start the straining for the and mori you will join us as well"said rias

\--chapter-5--

\--coming--soon--

_a/n"Hello, it's been a couple of weeks since I last uploaded a chapter of the god of dxd,

And it's a surprise that people are enjoy the story so far and so that you know the reason is that i haven't uploaded a new chapter the past few weeks was i was write a new fic i started called the dream demon and i hope you check it out and i got a editor to fix my spelling and grammar and i hope you can leave a review and the current chapter of goh was good and i showed how dewi and mori came along from chapter 33(i think) to 388 and i wish the group will come back together(mori and daewi and mira) like the good old days of goh i wonder when that's going to happen who knows and with that said

Loserboy out

Bye~~~"_


	5. ch5

Ch 5

Loser-582

As the school day was coming to a end mori went to the occult research club to meet rias to see what he can do in the training that they will have to do so that they could get stronger so they could beat riser in the rating game that is going to be held in 10 days from now so rais called me to the club room to see who i can help train

~sometime later~

I arrived at the club room rias was explaining what i was going help with there training she told me that i would ne helping issei and koneko with their fighting form and other stuff that related to their training and after they were finished they went to the place where they would be training for the next 10 days

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_time skip_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The rating game was going to be held in a couple of hours and Rias wanted me to watch it. I'm here waiting for her to come get me.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hello and so that you know i am a very lazy person and i also have no idea how to continue this story and might skip the rating game and i also want to make this chapter more longer but it won't happen this chapter probably the next one and sorry for the wait and i hope i can get at least 2 more chapter out this year probably more but who knows what i dissed to do

and i have been binge watching some japanese shows that have been catching my attention this shows are not anime but a genre of live action tv show and movies know as Tokusatsu they're really great i like the story of the once i have watched so far and that's a lot but anyways it's time to say goodbye and see you next time i upload

Loser-582

Next update

who

know


End file.
